Papaku Orangnya Pelit
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Inilah kenapa Gallerian Marlon dikatakan sebagai orang pelit oleh semua orang. Bahkan oleh anaknya sendiri. (OOC. Rate-T karena bahasa kasar. No bashing chara.) #KAMVRETTerselubung
1. Konser

Siang hari. Di sebuah mansion dimana para penghuninya hidup dengan damai di dalamnya.

"Papa, Papa! Aku boleh ikut, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Buat kamu, apa sih yang enggak?"

"Horeee! Makasih, Pa!"

"Pah, aku juga ikutan dong. Tapi tiketnya bayarin."

"Gak."

"..."

Namun di tengah siang yang indah ini, terjadi sedikit perdebatan antara ayah dan anak. Gallerian dan Nemesis.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Papaku Orangnya Pelit**

* * *

Semua karakter yang ada di sini merupakan hak cipta milik **Akuno-P/mothy**.

Semua nama merek, band, atau apapun yang disebutkan di sini bukan milik saya dan saya hanya keceplosan menyebutnya. /hush/ No commercial profit taken.

* * *

**WARNING** : Bahasa terkesan ala kadarnya. Bahasa kasar. OOC. No-bashing chara. Just for fun. Semogaajaceritanyaterkesanhumor.

**WARNING II** : Michelle gak mati. Nemesis gak jadi membunuh Gallerian. Gallerian gak (atau mungkin belum) terlibat dalam kasus korupsi. Pokoknya, fanfiksi ini dibuat dengan setting di mana mereka semua berada dalam kehidupan yang damai.

* * *

Fanfiksi ini dibuat tanpa adanya inti cerita tertentu. Hanya menceritakan tentang Gallerian yang pelit dan pilih kasih. /heh

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Alasan Pertama . Konser**

**happy readinG.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pertama-tama, pasti para pembaca yang mengikuti The Evillious Chronicles bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Michelle bisa begitu enerjik di penampilan pertamanya, dan kenapa Nemesis bisa berada di dalam rumah milik orang pelit macam Gallerian. Jika dipikirkan secara logika, alasannya sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan. Tapi jika kita berpikir secara "gila", maka akan ada satu jawaban, _"Inilah imajinasi."_

Baiklah, cukup. Kita sudah membuang 55 kata hanya untuk paragraf tidak jelas barusan. Mari kita masuk ke cerita utamanya.

"Papa, Papa. Gaun ini beneran buat aku?"

"Iya, Michelle. Warnanya bagus, tidak?"

Lalu Michelle membentangkan sebuah gaun berenda di depan dirinya sendiri. Mata beriris _turquoise_ miliknya memperhatikan model dan variasinya dengan teliti. Memastikan tidak ada yang salah, senyum pun mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Hu'um! Makasih, Papa! Gaunnya bagus sekali!"

"Sama-sama, Michelle."

Ah, hari-hari indah yang biasa terjadi di antara Gallerian Marlon dan putrinya, Michelle Marlon. Di mana Gallerian begitu pulang dari jadwal pengadilannya, dia akan langsung mendatangi kamar sang putri tercinta. Mungkin sesekali dia akan membawakan hadiah, seperti yang terjadi hari ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Ada Nemesis, "adik" Michelle yang sempat digosipkan sebagai anak haram karena tidak jelas siapa orang tuanya. Memakai baju kostumnya, tetapi ia juga memakai jaket hitam sebagai lapisan baju atasannya. Wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasanya, dan tatapannya mengarah lurus pada Gallerian.

Dan dahi Gallerian langsung berkerut karena menerima tatapan itu.

"Mau apa kamu ke sini?" tanya Gallerian.

"... aku hanya mau berkunjung. Gak boleh?"

"Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk."

Nemesis mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan masa' bodo. "Kau sendiri tidak pernah mengajariku begitu. Jangan sok mengajariku."

"Ibumu pasti selalu berangkat malam dan pulang pagi. Siangnya selalu dipakai tidur buat menyimpan tenaga. Jadi gak ada waktu untuk mengajarimu." Gallerian berasumsi ngaco. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa ibu dari bocah ini.

Nemesis pun tersinggung. "Maksudmu apa, hah?! Dasar brengsek kau!"

"Maksudku, ibumu itu kerja jadi pegawai di suatu perusahaan, tapi kena _shift_ malam gitu. Jadi berangkatnya malam, pulangnya pagi." Kemudian Gallerian pun beralibi. Daripada nanti kena tembak pistol.

"Oh."

Gallerian bahkan penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkan bocah itu ketika mendengar jawabannya barusan. Tapi melihatnya yang tidak bereaksi apapun, mau tak mau Gallerian menghela napas lega.

Hening sebentar.

"..."

"Trus, kamu beneran ke sini cuma ingin berkunjung?" tanya Gallerian lagi, menatap Nemesis penuh selidik.

"_What_ _about_ _yes_?" Nemesis balik bertanya.

"_I don't believe about that yes_." jawab Gallerian memutar matanya.

"_So_, _that's_ _your_ _business_." Nemesis tetap berdiri di samping pintu kamar, seolah enggan berdiri di samping Gallerian maupun Michelle.

Dan tanpa menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya terhadap gadis berambut hijau itu, Gallerian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Michelle yang tiba-tiba menarik pelan bawah bajunya. "Ada apa, Michelle?"

"Tante eM-A belum datang juga ya, Pa?" Sejak kapan Michelle memanggil MA dengan tante?

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gallerian penasaran juga, kenapa tiba-tiba anak ini menanyakan tentang MA.

"Kata Mama, dia mau mengajak aku dan Kak Michelle jalan-jalan." sahut Nemesis acuh tak acuh.

Dan Gallerian tersedak permen hasil temuannya di pinggir jalan tadi.

Sejak kapan juga MA jadi ibunya Nemesis?!

"Kenapa kalian janjian gak ngomong dulu sama gue?" Gallerian pun mendadak kehilangan ke-jaim-annya.

"Mama juga gak bilang dia mau mengajakmu kok."

Duh.

Gallerian bisa stress lama-lama begini. Pasalnya, MA mendatangi Michelle tanpa ngomong-ngomong ke dia dulu. Dan berarti, MA sudah meracuni Michelle dengan hal-hal yang bisa jadi tidak wajar tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Ini gawat.

Kemudian Gallerian menarik napas perlahan, dan mengeluarkannya juga dengan perlahan. Berusaha kembali jaim. "Nemesis, setidaknya kalau kamu mau pergi ke mana aja, aku gak mengurusi. Kalau Michelle, kamu harus mendapat surat izin beserta cap stempel dan tandatangan asli dariku sebelum bisa membawanya pergi. Itu pun jika aku mau memberikannya."

"Lu kata barang pengiriman jasa?" desis Nemesis heran.

"Papa. Katanya, tante eM-A mau mengajak aku sama cewek itu ke konser musik." sela Michelle sambil menunjuk Nemesis pada saat ia mengatakan _cewek_ _itu_.

Segitunya Michelle gak mengakui Nemesis sebagai "adik"nya...

"Mau ke konser kek, mau ke Disneyland kek. Papa gak mau. Kamu pokoknya gak boleh pergi ke mana-mana kecuali sama Papa." Gallerian ngotot gak mau melepas Michelle.

"Kalau gitu, kau ikut juga?" Ide yang bagus, Nemesis.

"Sehabis ini aku mau pergi lagi. Ada urusan yang harus kutangani."

"Halah, bilang aja gak mau keluar duit buat beli tiketnya." cibir Nemesis, tapi dengan suara yang pelan.

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Aku hanya bilang, ada semut yang berjalan di bawah kakimu."

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba Gallerian dan Nemesis mendengar sebuah suara yang pelan, seperti suara isakan. Kedua orang itu spontan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Eh, Michelle? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Gallerian kaget.

"Hiks, Papa jahat." Hue? Apa maksud Michelle?

"Papa gak mau nemenin aku pergi."

"Memangnya umur Kak Michelle berapa sih?" tanya Nemesis bingung, kenapa Michelle bisa segitu mudahnya menangis hanya karena Gallerian tidak mau menemaninya.

"Eng, bukannya gitu—"

"Halo."

Dan di saat manusia-manusia Evillious itu sedang panik, tiba-tiba MA sudah ada di belakang Gallerian dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ—DAN KETUK PINTU DULU SEBELUM MASUK."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja~ Aku memang sering masuk tanpa permisi 'kan?"

"Bocah ini masih di bawah umur, kau tahu? Seharusnya kau mengajarkan sesuatu yang baik untuknya." tunjuk Gallerian pada Nemesis. Yang ditunjuk pun tersinggung kembali.

"Umurku sudah 18 tahun, Pak Tua. Seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan Kak Michelle."

Dan karena dirasa topik pembicaraan sudah mulai melenceng, Gallerian pun dengan sigap memutus percakapan tidak jelas barusan.

"Sudah cukup. Sekarang, aku ingin tanya. Kenapa kamu menangis, Michelle?" tanya Gallerian lagi kepada Michelle.

"Papa gak mau menemani aku ke konser. Papa kok gitu sih?" Michelle mulai mewek lagi.

"Lagipula, rasanya tadi di _opening_ cerita, kau mau saja menemani kami. Jadi manusia bisa konsisten gak?" sindir Nemesis tajam.

"Gallerian itu bukan manusia kok." MA ikut menyeletuk dengan santainya.

"Trus apa?" Nemesis penasaran.

"Kodok."

"Pfftt..." Nemesis terlihat menahan tawanya. Jadi yang terpeta di wajahnya, adalah seringai lebar yang maksa.

"Tante eM-A kok gitu sih?" Sebagai seorang anak yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, Michelle protes. "Papa terlalu ketje buat jadi kodok, tahu."

Dan Gallerian pun terharu atas perjuangan sang anak untuk membela ayahnya yang nista ini. "Putriku..."

"Seharusnya Papa jadi anjing kek. Dalmatian gitu. 'Kan lucu."

Gallerian langsung _drop_ lagi.

"Uhm, Kak Michelle, anjing itu emang lucu sih. Tapi mereka juga melambangkan kecemburuan karena mereka tidak suka ketika tuannya memberikan perhatian kepada sesuatu yang lain."

"Oh... tapi rasanya gak segitunya juga deh..."

"Papa jadi dibilang kodok karena dia merasa tidak puas berada dalam satu daun teratai dan ingin selalu melompati daun lainnya."

"Hei," MA menyela. Daripada segalanya menjadi jauh lebih ngaco dan menyimpang dari cerita, dia harus kembali ke topik utama. "Karena tadi aku sempat membaca skripnya, aku tahu bahwa cerita ini seharusnya berjalan seperti yang diucapkan Nemesis tadi. Jadi, kembalilah ke peranmu yang sebenarnya, Om."

"Cih, tanpa diberitahu pun, aku memang ingin melakukannya." Gallerian sebenarnya lagi ngambek karena dia disamakan dengan kodok. Makanya sekarang tautan di alisnya terlihat begitu jelas. "Tapi aku malas melakukannya lagi dari awal. Itu sungguh membuang-buang waktuku, kau tahu?" Gallerian tiba-tiba memasang wajah acuh tak acuh. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya.

"Dasar orang tua busuk." Nemesis mendecih. Matanya begitu memicing ketika ia menatap pria berdarah Marlon itu.

"Hm, kalau kamu memang tidak mau melakukannya, biar sekarang saja kubawa Michelle pergi. Ayo, Michelle." Wanita berambut hitam itu menarik kursi roda milik Michelle dan mendorongnya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Eh? TUNGGU. JANGAN PERGI." Gallerian buru-buru menghentikan pergerakan MA.

"Kalau begitu, ulangi lagi dengan benar." MA menyeringai kecil, merasa berhasil menjebak pria laknat ini dalam perangkapnya.

"Heh, baiklah." Meskipun pada dasarnya Gallerian gak ikhlas, akhirnya dia melakukannya juga dengan hati terpaksa.

Tepat sebelum Gallerian ingin melakukannya lagi, tiba-tiba penghuni ruangan tersebut dikagetkan dengan sebuah bunyi yang terdengar samar namun masih bisa didengar.

"Eh? Oh, ada yang menelepon." MA merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Dan sebenarnya Gallerian tidak habis pikir, sejak kapan ada ponsel di dunia EC?

"Uhm, halo? Siapa?" MA menempelkan layar ponselnya pada telinganya. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, ponselnya itu jika diibaratkan dengan ponsel zaman sekarang, setara dengan iPhone 6! "Oh, kamu! Iya, iya. Aku ingat... hah, apa?"

Selagi MA sedang berbicara tidak jelas melalui ponselnya, Gallerian buru-buru menarik Michelle dari genggaman tangan laknat MA. Wanita itu sendiri sepertinya tidak begitu menanggapinya karena setelahnya, dia langsung pergi keluar ruangan karena tidak ingin percakapannya diusik-usik oleh percakapan abstrak ketiga orang itu.

"Aku tidak mau Michelle lebih diracuni olehnya." gumam Gallerian diam-diam. "Kamu gak apa-apa 'kan, Nak?" Kemudian Gallerian bertanya pada gadis berambut biru kehijauan itu dengan nada khawatir yang dalam.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok, Pa."

"Beneran?"

"Iya, Pa."

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya..."

"Cih, drama." Nemesis lagi-lagi mencibir.

"Kamu bisa gak, berhenti uring-uringan begitu?" Dan Gallerian akhirnya muak juga mendengarnya.

"Gak bisa karena seharusnya sekarang ini aku sudah berada di konser menikmati alunan lagu tanpa adanya gangguan yang menjengkelkan dan menyusahkanku terus-menerus seperti yang terjadi saat ini hanya karena orang tua busuk dan kakak menyebalkan seperti kalian." Gadis berambut hijau itu menjelaskan tanpa jeda, menandakan betapa jengkelnya dia saat ini.

"Lagian, konser apaan sih? Kenapa kalian segitunya antusias ingin datang ke sana?" tanya Gallerian lagi-lagi dibuat penasaran oleh bocah gila ini. "Uhm, ralat. Kenapa kamu segitunya antusias ingin datang ke sana?"

Nemesis langsung melirik pada Gallerian dengan tatapan yang mengatakan, seolah Gallerian itu adalah makhluk paling hina di muka bumi ini. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Enggak." Gallerian dengan polosnya menggeleng.

"Di balai kota, ada KONSER AVENGED SEVENFOLD! YEAAAAAAAH!"

_Krik krik krik._

Hanya jangkrik yang merespon atas pekikan khas para _rocker_ oleh Nemesis tersebut. Tunggu, apakah ada jangkrik di dalam rumah seperti itu? Ah, sudahlah. Anggap saja ada!

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau aku memang tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya?" tanya Gallerian bingung.

"Duh, masa' gak tau sih?! Band ketje gitu juga!" Nemesis sewot karena ia mengira, orang tua ini ternyata segitunya udik. Dan itu hanya persepsi Nemesis semata karena tidak semua orang tahu siapa itu Avenged Sevenfold.

"Aku gak mengurusi masalah seperti itu. Yang kupedulikan di dunia ini hanya uang, uang, dan Michelle."

"Itulah kenapa penampilanmu sangat monoton, Pak Tua! Seharusnya kau mengikuti zaman!"

"AKU GAK MENGURUSI."

"INILAH KENAPA AKU GAK MAU PUNYA ORANG TUA BAWEL SEPERTIMU. UDAH BAWEL, UDIK, PELIT PULA."

"APA KAMU BILANG!"

"Hei, semuanya!"

Suara MA lagi-lagi mengakhiri perdebatan antara ayah dan anak untuk sementara.

"Eh, maafkan aku. Hari ini aku tidak bisa menemani kalian bepergian, karena tiba-tiba aku ada urusan amat sangat maha penting sekali yang mendadak."

"Yah, jadi tante eM-A tidak ikut?" Michelle menyahuti dengan nada merajuk.

"Oh, urusan apa?" tanya Gallerian basa-basi.

"Mama gimana sih! Sebulan yang lalu, 'kan sudah janji?!" Nemesis protes sambil mencak-mencak.

"Kamu 'kan bisa jalan sendiri. Lagipula, ini urusan sangat penting. Aku tidak bisa menghindarinya begitu saja." MA segera mengantongi ponselnya dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

Namun sebelum keluar sepenuhnya dari sana, MA bertahan di ambang pintu. "Oh, iya! Nem!"

"Hah?" Gadis beriris mata hijau itu merespon dengan jutek. Wajahnya tertekuk dalam.

"Jangan lupa, rekamkan konsernya ya! Dah!"

"Cih, sialan." Nemesis mendesis pelan.

"Hei, sudahlah. Katanya kamu sudah berumur 18 tahun, 'kan? Pergilah sendiri." Secara tidak langsung, Gallerian mengusir Nemesis supaya dia jauh-jauh dari Michelle putri kesayangannya.

"Bukannya begitu." Gadis semampai itu memberengut. "Masalahnya, aku sudah memesan 3 tiket. Satu untukku, satu untuk Kak Michelle, dan satunya lagi seharusnya untuk Mama. Tapi Mamanya tiba-tiba gak bisa ikut, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tiket ini?"

Nemesis memperlihatkan tiga buah tiket konser yang ia beli secara online sebulan yang lalu. Pria beriris mata biru itu pun memperhatikannya dengan tatapan selidik, kemudian mengkritik pedas.

"Harganya 300 ribu? Kenapa kamu mau membuang-buang uangmu hanya untuk konser musik tidak jelas seperti itu?"

"Kenapa harus kau yang sewot? Aku memakai uangku sendiri untuk membelinya." Nemesis pun memutar matanya. "Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujelaskan pada orang yang tidak pernah mencintai apapun selain uang dan uang sepertimu."

"Papa nggak gitu kok!" Michelle menyela. "Buktinya, Papa bisa sayang sama Mama."

"Oh sudahlah, Kak."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu jual saja pada temanmu?" ucap Gallerian.

"Aku tidak punya teman."

"Atau kembalikan saja pada si penjual."

"Aku takkan pernah melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bukan kau yang akan melakukan segala cara demi mendapatkan uang."

"Kalau kamu tidak mau melakukannya, biar aku yang melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya, aku mau 80 persen dari uang yang kudapat."

"Bangsat."

"Papa, kita jadi gak, pergi ke konser musik?"

"Ayolah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau yang menggantikan Mama?"

"Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk yang seperti itu—"

"Papa, ayo kita pergi!"

Gallerian tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia melirik pada sang putri yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Pria itu lama-kelamaan mulai merasa kasihan dan tidak tega. Kemudian dia pun menghela napas.

"Hhh..."

"_Hhh_?"

"Baiklah, Nemesis, tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Beneran? Cuma satu?"

"Iya deh, tiga syarat!"

"Apa? Jangan yang mustahil ya!"

"Pertama, aku hanya akan ada di sana selama 5 menit!"

"Gak sekalian cuma 1 menit saja? Jadi begitu menunjukkan tiketnya, langsung pulang gitu aja?"

"Kedua, kamu harus bawa oleh-oleh begitu pulang dari sana! Yah, minimal mobil Mercedes lah!"

"Yaudah, nanti kubelikan mobil di pasar malam dekat sini."

"Dan ketiga, selama kita dalam perjalanan, aku mau kamu menjaga jarak 5 meter dari Michelle."

"Oh, Goddamn!" Nemesis tidak habis pikir kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan pria yang pelitnya amit-amit minta ditabok ini.

"Deal?"

"Deal aja deh." Nemesis sudah gondok setengah mati gara-gara kelamaan berdiri di sini. Jadi daripada memperpanjang masalah, dia pun mengiyakan saja.

"Oke, deal!"

"Papa, kita jadi berangkat, 'kan?"

"Iya, Sayang."

"Horee! Aku pakai baju yang Papa kasih tadi ya!"

Gallerian hanya mengangguk.

"Pada akhirnya, ceritanya gak sesuai dengan naskah ya?" gumam Nemesis pelan.

Kemudian mereka pun berangkat. Setelah sampai di sana dan menunjukkan tiketnya, Gallerian tidak benar-benar pulang. Dia terpaksa tetap berada di sana karena Michelle ngotot tidak mau ikut pulang. Yaiyalah, dia belum sempat menikmati jalannya konser, masa' harus pulang gitu aja?

Jadi Gallerian pun dengan sangat terpaksa harus menemani Michelle di sana. Daripada harus Nemesis yang menjaga Michelle? Kalau sudah menikmati konser, Nemesis bisa saja melupakan dan meninggalkan Michelle begitu saja di tengah kerumunan orang asing yang bisa jadi adalah orang-orang jahat. Tidak! Gallerian sungguh tidak ingin itu terjadi!

Dan begitulah. Sampai kapanpun, Gallerian tetaplah seorang ayah yang pelit dan pilih-kasih. Dan over-protektif pada putrinya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**END?!**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : Hahaha, apaan sih. Gaje banget ini fanfic. Apalagi _ending_-nya itu. /headbang/ Apa sesuai aja, kalo genre-nya saya buat jadi Family/Humor? -.-

Saya menistai Om Gallerian, Michelle, Nemesis, dan MA bukan karena saya benci mereka. Tapi karena mereka asik aja dibikin jadi OOC semua. Hahahaha. /nak

Yaudah. Terimakasih buat yang sudah ikhlas mau membaca cerita tidak jelas ini. Lebih terimakasih lagi kalau ada yang bersedia memberikan review-nya. /blinkblink /apa

* * *

12032015\. POP1. YV

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Changelog.**

24122015\. Memindahkan fanfiksi ini dari fandom **Vocaloid** ke fandom yang seharusnya, yaitu **The Evillious Chronicles**. Jadi otomatis saya harus menghapus beberapa bagian seperti _disclaimer_ buat Vocaloid, _setting,_ dan _cast._


	2. Mall

Siang hari. Di sebuah _MALL_ tidak jauh dari mansion milik Gallerian.

"Papa, Papa! Aku mau baju yang itu ya!"

"Yang mana? Oh, baiklah!"

"Horeee! Makasih, Pa!"

"Aku juga mau dong, Pah. Beliin yang ini."

"Pakai uangmu sendiri sajalah."

"..."

Nemesis ingin sekali menembak Pak Tua ini, sumpah.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Papaku Orangnya Pelit**

* * *

Semua karakter yang ada di sini merupakan hak cipta milik **Akuno-P/mothy**.

Semua nama merek, band, atau apapun yang bersifat iklan dan disebutkan di sini bukan milik saya dan saya hanya keceplosan menyebutnya. /hush/ No commercial profit taken.

* * *

**WARNING** : Bahasa terkesan ala kadarnya. Bahasa kasar. OOC. _No-bashing chara_. Ada satu OC yang tercipta karena ketidaksengajaan. Just for fun. Semua tokoh yang ada di cerita ini hidup dalam dunia yang damai sentosa.

* * *

Fanfiksi ini dibuat tanpa adanya inti cerita tertentu. Hanya menceritakan tentang Gallerian yang pelit dan pilih kasih. /heh

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Alasan Kedua . Mall**

**happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baiklah. Jangan pikirkan bagaimana bisa ada pusat perbelanjaan alias _MALL_ di dunia EC. Anggap saja ada meskipun kesannya maksa banget.

Hari ini Nemesis ulang tahun. Untuk merayakannya, MA selaku "orang tua" Nemesis, berencana untuk mengajak gadis itu jalan-jalan ke mall. Belanja baju gitu, sekali-sekali Nemesis ganti gaya bajulah. Daripada baju hitam-hitam mulu, dikira emo apa. Kebetulan hari ini MA sedang tidak sibuk.

"Nem, HBD ya! _Wish you all the best_!" Di rumah sederhananya, MA mengucapkan selamat kepada Nemesis.

"Haha, _thanks_, _Mom_."

"Hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan? Ke mall?"

"Uhmm..." Sebenarnya Nemesis ragu. Pasalnya dia paling susah kalau harus berada di dalam kerumunan orang. Karena dia terbiasa hidup dalam kegelapan... tapi demi menghargai tawaran MA, dia pun menyetujui saja. "Baiklah."

"Sip! Kita berangkat sekarang aja ya!"

Nemesis berlalu ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dia ganti baju. Tapi pada akhirnya, bajunya tetap hitam-hitam. Karena dia memang cuma punya baju itu.

Dan entah kenapa, dalam sesi berbelanja ini, MA memutuskan untuk mengajak Michelle juga. Dan itu berarti, mereka harus berurusan dengan sang hakim Marlon yang super protektif itu.

"Gallerian~"

"Huh?" Gallerian kaget karena MA tiba-tiba muncul di ruang kerjanya. Entah muncul dari mana. Kerjaannya sempat terhenti gara-gara kehadiran wanita itu mengusiknya.

"Hari ini Nem ulang tahun loh."

"Trus kenapa?"

"Sebagai bapaknya, seharusnya kamu mengucapkan selamat padanya."

Gallerian melirik pada MA dengan nista. "Aku tidak ingat pernah punya anak seperti dia."

"Kau ayahnya, tahu!"

"Kalau aku ayahnya, aku tidak akan menamainya dengan nama seperti itu."

"Trus? Namanya bakal jadi gimana?"

"Silver."

MA memutar matanya malas. Tidak jauh-jauh amat dari yang namanya UANG. "Pokoknya, aku mau kau mengucapkan selamat padanya!"

"Bagaimana aku mau mengucapkannya, orangnya aja gak ada," Gallerian mendengus. "Sudahlah, aku sedang sibuk. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Oh, benar juga." MA pun berjalan ke pintu ruangan, membukanya, dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar ruangan. "Nem, ke sini!"

Gallerian pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus berkutat pada proposal di depannya. Setidaknya dia harus menguasai kasus yang akan dia hadapi malam ini, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai siang ini.

"Apaan sih?" Itu suara Nemesis dari luar ruangan.

"Michelle mana?"

"Kak Michelle lagi tidur."

"Oh, sayang sekali." MA berdiri di depan pintu yang agak terbuka, dan bersedekap sambil memegang dagunya. Berpikir. "Padahal aku ingin sekali mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke _mall_."

"Kau mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan?" Gallerian menyeletuk dengan keberatan. "Dia sedang tidur siang."

"Hmm, begitu ya," MA bergumam pelan. "Gallerian, bangunkan dia."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau segitu teganya membangunkan seseorang yang sedang tidur nyenyak?"

"Aku tahu dia sudah tidur dari 3 jam yang lalu. Jadi, sudah waktunya untuk bangun."

Lagi-lagi Gallerian menghela napas capek. "Kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin mengajaknya pergi?"

"Soalnya gak asik kalau gak ada Michelle." Kemudian MA terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membangunkannya, dan dia tidak akan bangun kalau bukan aku yang membangunkannya."

"Hoo?"

"Sudahlah, Mah. Kita aja yang pergi."

"Nem, jangan gitu dong. Semakin banyak orang yang ikut, semakin asik!"

"Tapi kenapa harus Michelle yang kau ajak? Apakah tidak ada orang lain lagi?" Gallerian lalu terdiam sejenak. "Ah, aku baru ingat, Nemesis tidak punya teman. Kasihan amat."

"Bacot, bangke."

"Nah, justru karena itu, aku mau mencarikan teman untuknya! Dan orang terdekat yang kemungkinan besar bisa menjadi temannya adalah kakaknya yaitu Michelle!"

"Ck, sudahlah. Pergilah kalian. Membuang-buang waktuku saja." Akhirnya pria berambut biru itu mengusir kedua makhluk itu.

"Hum, aku memang akan pergi." MA pun sekalian keluar kamar, namun sebelum menutup pintu, dia berbicara lagi. "Aku akan pergi ke kamar Michelle sekali lagi. Nyahaha~"

"Hah?" Gallerian tidak ngeh, karena ucapan MA barusan, terdengar seperti "au-au" di telinga sang Marlon.

"Cih, lagi-lagi Mama seenaknya saja." Nemesis menghela napas. Lalu dia melirik pada Gallerian. "Atau kau mau ikut sekalian?"

"Kau harus tahu bahwa percuma saja kau mengajakku pergi ke tempat seperti itu."

"Oh, karena di sana adalah tempat di mana uang difoya-foyakan? Sudahlah, Pah."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku bukan ayahmu."

"Mama bersikeras bilang kau ayahku."

"Jangan dengarkan wanita licik itu. Dia punya seribu alasan supaya bisa bersenang-senang dengan menyakiti orang lain."

"Bisa juga orang sepertimu merasa tersakiti?" Nemesis mencibir. "Dan si _author_ juga bilang, kau adalah ayahku."

"? _Author_ siapa?" Gallerian mengerutkan dahi, bingung. "Sudahlah. Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan apapun selain menggangguku?"

"Itu Mama yang mulai. Dari tadi juga aku sudah ingin pergi dari sini."

"Yaudah, pergi sana."

Nemesis pun keluar dari ruang kerja Gallerian. Meninggalkan keheningan kembali yang sering menemani pria itu.

"Jalan-jalan ke _mall_?" Gallerian berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Lama sekali aku sudah tidak ke sana."

Terakhir kali dia pergi berbelanja ke pusat perbelanjaan itu, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Di mana keluarga kecilnya masih utuh, dan bahagia. Dia, istrinya, dan Michelle. Bagaikan kisah dongeng, namun berakhir dan lenyap dalam sekejap ketika kapal yang membawa istri dan anaknya tenggelam akibat serangan gurita raksasa.

Dia tidak percaya itu bisa terjadi. Lagian, dari mana datangnya gurita raksasa itu!

Tapi Michelle selamat. Ya, "selamat". Dia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Makanya, karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan Michelle untuk kedua kalinya, sekarang dia menjadi begitu protektif pada putri tunggalnya itu. Dia oke-oke saja kalau harus berdebat dengan MA sepanjang hari, demi melindungi Michelle.

Trus, Nemesis itu siapanya Gallerian?

Entahlah, Gallerian sendiri bingung darimana datangnya hipotesis yang mengatakan bahwa Nemesis juga putrinya. Kalau Nemesis itu adalah anaknya, dan MA adalah ibu Nemesis, berarti dia punya hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman dengan MA dong? Padahal seingat Gallerian, MA belum menikah.

Dia hanya ingat, dia mengenal MA entah di mana. Gallerian bekerja sebagai hakim, dan MA bekerja sebagai sutradara yang entah kenapa Gallerian yakin bahwa pekerjaannya bukan hanya itu saja. Karena memiliki bermacam-macam profesi itu, MA menjadi disibukkan dan lebih sering "menelantarkan" Nemesis. Dia tidak peduli darimana asalnya anak itu, karena itu bukan urusannya.

(Gallerian sama sekali tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia memang ada _affair_ dengan MA. Oh, ini akan kita bahas nanti. Entah kapan.)

Semua itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri yang pada dasarnya tidak mau diketahui oleh Gallerian. Membuang-buang waktunya saja soalnya.

"Papa!"

Gallerian sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dengan tatapan berbinar saat ia mendengar suara Michelle yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya. Ah, padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka terpisah, tapi Gallerian sudah merasa sangat rindu pada gadis berambut _teal_ tersebut.

Wajahnya kembali tertekuk dalam ketika dia melihat ternyata Michelle datang bersama MA.

"Kau masih belum menyerah juga?" Gallerian berdiri dari duduknya, dan menghampiri MA. "Kuharap kau tidak meracuninya dengan hal macam-macam."

"Aku tidak meracuninya dengan hal macam-macam kok, hanya satu macam saja."

Gallerian menatap MA dengan curiga.

"Aku hanya bilang, aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke _mall_, dan dia mau. Iya 'kan, Michelle?"

"Iya kok! Aku mau ikut Tante eM-A dan cewek itu! Boleh 'kan, ya, Pah?" Michelle masih saja memanggil Nemesis dengan kata "cewek itu".

Sang hakim pun mendadak delima.

"Hayoo~ Kau sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Gallerian! Menyerahlah dan biarkan Michelle ikut dengan kami! Hohohoho!"

"Mama terdengar seperti nenek sihir."

"Rasanya nenek sihir itu suara ketawanya 'hi hi hi', 'kan?"

"Oh sudahlah, Kak."

"Baiklah." Ketiga perempuan di ruangan tersebut memasang wajah sumringah, akhirnya si bapak kolot ini menyerah! "Tapi aku harus ikut menemani Michelle!"

"Hohoho, silakan!" MA pun menyeringai, lagi-lagi dia berhasil menjebak manusia pelit ini.

"Yakin gak apa-apa, Mah?" Nemesis melirik MA di sampingnya. Wanita misterius itu hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa kehilangan satu sentimeter pun dari seringainya.

* * *

Jadi pada saat itu juga, mereka pergi ke _mall_ di negeri tetangga dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun Nemesis yang ketujuh belas. Dengan pakaian yang biasanya mereka kenakan. Bayangkan saja betapa mencoloknya mereka di antara para pengunjung yang rata-rata mengenakan baju santai.

"Papa, Papa. Kenapa orang-orang melihat kita seperti itu?" Michelle bertanya pada sang ayah yang ada di belakangnya saat mereka telah memasuki teras _mall_. Demi melindungi sang putri tercinta, Gallerian memutuskan bahwa dialah yang harus mendorong kursi roda Michelle apapun situasinya.

"Oh, itu pasti karena papamu yang terkenal sebagai hakim paling pelit sejagad raya Evillious ini, Michelle. Jadi mereka heran kenapa manusia macam dia bisa berkeliaran di _mall_." MA mulai kumat.

"Kupikir itu karena penampilanmu saja yang 'aneh'."

"Ah, bilang aja kamu suka penampilanku yang mempesona ini," jawab MA sambil sedikit mengayunkan kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba terselip efek iklan yang membuat rambut hitamnya terkibas secara _slow_-_motion_ macam iklan sampo Pantin.

Gallerian tiba-tiba merasa eneg mendengarnya. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hati, dia mengakui sih.

"Mama, aku mau wortel yang dimasukkan dalam mesin itu."

"Oh, maksudmu, jus wortel?" MA melihat ke mana Nemesis memandang. Sebuah stand jus. "Oke, ayo kita ke sana."

"Selamat siang, Nyonya! Mau pesan yang mana ya?" sapa si penjual dengan ramah. Ngomongnya sama MA, tapi matanya ke arah Gallerian. Sungguh ini super sekali.

Tapi namanya juga terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang macam gini, MA justru pura-pura tidak sadar. "Jus wortelnya satu ya."

"Jangan bilang aku yang harus membayarnya." Entah kenapa dari tadi Gallerian masih saja uring-uringan.

"Siapa yang bilang? Tenang, aku bawa uang kok."

Gallerian menghela napas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang berharganya. Untuk kali ini.

"Michelle mau juga?" tawar MA pada Michelle.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja, Michelle sayang." MA membelai kepala Michelle yang lebih rendah darinya, karena Michelle memakai kursi roda.

Sementara itu Gallerian terpaksa memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada wanita misterius itu. Dia pun menggeram pelan, "Jangan sentuh-sentuh Michelle seperti itu."

Gerakan MA terhenti, lalu dia menarik tangannya. Senyumnya sempat pudar walau hanya sesaat. "Kamu ini, protektif seperti biasanya."

"Aku mau yang stroberi aja deh!" Suara Michelle yang riang menyela di antara percakapan _awkward_ tersebut.

"Oke!" MA pun seolah tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali menghadap pada si penjual yang sibuk. "Satu lagi jus stroberi ya!"

"Baiklah!" jawab si penjual dengan senyum ramahnya. Di sela-sela kesibukannya, matanya terus-menerus curi-curi pandang pada Gallerian. Orangnya sendiri tidak peduli dan sibuk mengawasi Michelle.

"Mama, minta uang dong," ucap Nemesis tiba-tiba pada MA.

"Buat apa?"

"Hum, aku mau... eng, itu..."

"Ke mana?"

"Halah, palingan dia mau naik itu. Matanya memperhatikan mesin itu dari tadi," ejek Gallerian menunjuk mainan anak-anak yang ada di sebelah stand jus itu. Itu loh, yang bentuknya macam-macam ada singa, gajah, macan, dan sejenisnya. Mirip odong-odong, tapi terpisah.

"Mungkin kau yang mau naik itu, Pak Tua," cibir Nemesis sarkastis.

"Trus kamu mau ke mana? Mungkin mau Mama temani?"

Nemesis tidak menjawab. Dia melirik-lirik gelisah, lalu menarik tangan MA dengan tidak sabaran. MA tentu saja kaget.

"Nem?"

"K-kita bicara di sana!" Dengan sewot, Nemesis menarik MA menjauh dari Gallerian dan Michelle.

"Eeeh, Tante eM-A pergi ke mana?" Michelle bertanya pada sang ayah.

"Entahlah. Nanti juga kembali ke sini," jawab Gallerian acuh tak acuh. Matanya bergiliran memperhatikan para pengunjung yang berkeliaran di hall, dan pada Michelle yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Papa, Papa. Banyak orang ya!"

"Iya, Michelle." Sebenarnya Gallerian sendiri tidak begitu suka berada di tempat ini. Bukan berarti dia jadi tergoda untuk beli ini-itu, tapi dia merasa tidak tega jika harus melihat uang difoya-foyakan di tempat penuh dosa seperti ini. Halah.

Tapi melihat senyum lebar di wajah Michelle itu, tanpa sadar Gallerian jadi ikut tersenyum juga. Dia ikut senang melihat Michelle senang. Dia ingin kebahagiaan terus menyirami putrinya. Meskipun itu berarti dia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri, meskipun dia harus mati demi semua itu.

Eh, tapi tunggu. Kalau dia mati, trus siapa yang akan mengawasi dan melindungi Michelle dari tangan nenek sihir MA?

Ah sudahlah.

"Ini putri Anda, Tuan?" tanya si penjual jus. Sepertinya melihat MA pergi, dia mulai berencana untuk mendekati Gallerian. Soalnya dari tadi dia perhatikan, sepertinya pria itu punya tampang yang lumayan juga.

Dia hanya belum tahu siapa Gallerian yang sebenarnya.

"Iya," Gallerian pun menjawab sekenanya.

Lalu si penjual mengalihkan pandangannya ke Michelle. "Namamu siapa, Cantik?"

"Eeh, namaku Michelle, Kak!" Michelle menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebarnya yang ramah.

"Nah, ini minuman jusmu, Michelle!" Wanita penjual jus itu memberikan sebuah _cup_ berisi jus stroberi pada Michelle. "Dan ini untuk kakakmu!"

"Wah, makasih, Kak!" Michelle menerima dua _cup_ tersebut dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Hmm, anu. Tapi yang tadi itu adikku, Kak. Bukan kakakku."

"Eh, benarkah?" Si penjual salah tingkah karena salah menebak. Soalnya Nemesis terlihat lebih kalem dan dewasa daripada Michelle sih. "Duh, maaf ya! Tadi dikira gitu sih!"

"Gak apa-apa kok, Kak!" Lalu dia menyesap minumannya. "Hmm, enak!"

Si penjual ikut tersenyum melihat wajah itu begitu cantik, dan polos.

Dan tidak perlu ditanya lagi, dari tadi Gallerian memperhatikan penjual itu dengan wajah waspada. MA yang sudah lama dia kenal saja masih dia waspadai. Apalagi si penjual yang notabene tidak pernah dia kenal dalam hidupnya.

Hening sejenak.

"Oh iya, Tuan. Wanita tadi itu istri Tuan ya?"

Der.

"Bukan," Gallerian hanya menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Oh benarkah? Beliau terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun."

'_Trus gua musti bilang WOW gitu?'_ Gallerian membatin. "Lalu?"

"Anda berdua terlihat cocok sekali!"

"Hiee, benar juga sih." Michelle kenapa ikut-ikutan setuju sih!

Gallerian pun terkejut. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap kalem supaya tidak dicurigai. "Meskipun begitu, kami hanya teman dekat."

Si penjual hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Sementara itu Michelle tiba-tiba menoleh ke suatu arah dan tersenyum sumringah. "Pah, itu tante eM-A sudah kembali!"

"Kalian ke mana aja sih?" Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Michelle, Gallerian langsung melabrak ibu dan anak yang baru saja kembali entah dari mana itu.

"Gak dari mana-mana kok..." Nemesis hanya berucap lirih sambil membuang muka.

"Tadi Nemesis minta ditemani ke toilet," ucap MA santai.

"Mama, sudah kubilang jangan bilang-bilang kalau kita tadi ke sana!" tukas Nemesis jengkel.

"Gak apa-apa, 'kan? Daripada Mama bilang kamu habis be-ol." Entah MA sadar atau tidak mengatakan ini.

"MAMAAAAA!"

"Ayolah, Nem. Itu bukan suatu hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan karena itu adalah hal yang manusiawi."

"YA TAPI GAK USAH DIUMUMIN JUGA KALI."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak akan menertawakanmu kok," sela Gallerian. Padahal tadi dia sempat cekikikan meskipun dengan suara pelan.

"Nemesis, ini minuman kamu." Michelle menyerahkan _cup_ minuman jus wortel yang ada di genggamannya pada Nemesis. Tanpa ngomong apa-apa, Nemesis menerimanya.

"Oh iya. Jadi semuanya berapa ya?" MA pun mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan menilik beberapa lembar uang di dalamnya.

"Jadinya 20 ribu, Nyonya!"

Lalu dia memberikan uang 20 ribu kepada si penjual.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya! Silakan datang kembali nanti!"

MA hanya tersenyum elegan dengan sekilas pada penjual itu, dan beralih lagi pada ketiga orang lainnya. "Ayo, kita pergi ke tempat lain lagi."

Yang paling antusias adalah Michelle. Nemesis hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Sedangkan Gallerian sama sekali tidak peduli asalkan Michelle tidak keberatan. Sebelum mereka sempat pergi dari sana, tiba-tiba lengan jubah Gallerian yang kedodoran (?) ditarik oleh seseorang. Otomatis pria berdarah Marlon itu menoleh.

"Ano, maafkan atas kelancangan saya ini, Tuan. Tapi bolehkah saya tahu siapa nama Anda?"

Ajigile. Klise banget sih. Macam sinetron yang sering tayang di TV _author_ aja.

Keempat orang tersebut terhenyak mendengarnya. Tidak menyangka bisa-bisanya sampah masyarakat macam Gallerian Marlon terlibat dalam sebuah dinamika opera sabun.

Kemudian mereka semua pun terdiam.

"Namaku..." Trus Gallerian sengaja memotong kalimatnya di sini supaya lebih terlihat hiperbolis. Padahal sebenarnya dia lagi memikirkan nama samaran apa yang cocok buat dia karena dia tidak suka namanya ditanya-tanya.

Dan sebuah nama yang pernah tidak sengaja dia lihat di Samsung Tab milik Nemesis pun terlintas di otaknya. "... Nagito Shinomiya."

"PFFTTT..." Nemesis menahan jus wortelnya mati-matian di dalam mulut setelah mendengarnya. Pengen banget rasanya dia ketawa karena dia tahu nama siapa yang Gallerian pakai itu. Dia juga mati-matian menahan tawanya karena jaim.

"Ah, Tuan Shinomiya?" Dan sepertinya si penjual tidak tahu siapa Nagito Shinomiya yang sebenarnya itu. Yak mantap sekali. "S-salam kenal. Nama saya Lezuli."

Gallerian hanya mengangguk sekilas karena dia merasa sebenarnya adegan ini sama sekali tidak perlu dimuat. Tapi karena dia adalah seorang hakim yang tersohor di negerinya, jadi dia harus tetap menjaga tata kramanya di manapun dia berada. "Nona Lezuli, aku harus pergi dulu menemani putriku jalan-jalan."

"S-silakan..."

Gallerian merebut kursi roda Michelle dari MA, dan berjalan mendahului wanita itu di depan. MA sendiri terlihat tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Gallerian barusan.

"Woah, GALLERIAN. BISA-BISANYA KAMU NGOMONG KAYA TADI. ULANGI LAGI DONG." MA tiba-tiba histeris di pinggir _hall_. Nemesis cuma mendengus. Michelle malah keasikan memperhatikan orang-orang lewat. "Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa kau harus menyamarkan namamu sendiri?"

"Ck, apaan sih." Gallerian berdecak. "Aku hanya malas menyebutkan namaku sendiri."

"Mama, baju itu sepertinya bagus ya."

Nemesis menunjuk sebuah baju yang dipajang di manekin di depan sebuah toko. Baju blus berwarna hitam-perak.

"Wah, itu bagus juga." MA berbelok. "Ayo kita mampir sebentar."

Jadi mereka pun menghampiri dan masuk ke toko tersebut. Meskipun Gallerian sama sekali tidak berminat, dia ikutan aja karena dia di sini menjadi _bodyguard_ Michelle. Biarin aja deh, nanti malam dia langsung sidang tanpa istirahat sama sekali. Yang penting Michelle tetap selamat sampai pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Dirasa sudah selesai memilih-milih baju, mereka pun ke meja kasir. Si kasir kebetulan cowok. Dan dia terus-terusan memperhatikan Nemesis, padahal lagi ngomong sama MA. Oh lagi-lagi dinamika relatifitas wajah pun terjadi.

Yah, syukur juga si kasir memperhatikan Nemesis, bukannya Gallerian lagi. Eh?

"Semua totalnya sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu lima ratus, Pak," kata si kasir. Gallerian langsung melotot.

"Yang benar aja! Barang murahan gini juga!" Gallerian membantah keras sambil menunjuk barang belanjaan mereka—ralat, belanjaan MA, Nemesis, dan Michelle. Pasalnya Gallerian tidak beli apa-apa. Dia terlalu sayang pada uangnya.

"Bapak kok beli barang murahan?" Si kasir tersinggung.

"Masih untung kami mau beli, mana ada orang bego yang mau beli kaos kekurangan bahan gini selain kami!" Gallerian sewot. Bahasa slenge'annya pun mulai keluar.

"Woi, yang lu maksud itu gue ya?!" Nemesis ikutan sewot, tidak terima dikatai bego.

"Kamu merasa tidak? Kalau tidak, diam aja deh," desis MA.

"Udah deh, Pak! Bayar!" Si kasir mulai emosi.

"Diskon dong!"

"Gak ada diskon!"

"Pelit."

"Bapak juga!"

"Gallerian bayar aja napa sih?" MA mulai capek.

"Diam! Satu juta gak pantas buat barang-barang begini!"

"Tunggu. Rasanya tadi dia bilangnya sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu lima ratus deh. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi satu juta?" Nemesis bingung sendiri. Mungkin inilah akibat dari tidak lulus SD*.

"Namanya juga termakan merek, Pah," Michelle ikut berkomentar pelan.

"Bayar!" Si Mas Kasir pun akhirnya membentak mereka. Mukanya udah sewot banget.

"Gak! Diskon!" Dan Gallerian tetap bersikeras dengan kata "diskon"nya.

"Bayar!"

"Diskon gak?! Kalo gak, gue sebarin berita kalo elo HOMBRENG!"

DER.

Semua penonton pun terhenyak dengan ancaman nekad dari om-om pelit itu.

"Dafuq, gak nyambung banget sih lo." Nemesis menatap tajam Gallerian, tidak menyangka bahwa Gallerian akan segitu jauhnya mempertahankan uangnya.

"Bacot!"

"Bapak jangan mengada-ada ya! Gak ada bukti!"

"Siapa yang bilang gak ada bukti? Tadi saya lihat, kamu merhatiin saya terus."

"Itu mah Bapak aja yang ke-GR-an! Saya dari tadi merhatiin putri Bapak aja kok!"

Gallerian pun menyipitkan matanya, menatap si kasir dengan tajam. "Kamu ini sudah hombreng, ternyata pedofil juga ya! Bakal saya laporin ke bos kamu supaya kamu dipecat aja atau sekalian dilenyapkan dari muka bumi ini!"

Sepertinya Gallerian salah paham. Padahal yang dimaksud Mas Kasir itu adalah Nemesis yang kebetulan lagi berdiri di belakang Gallerian. Karena pada dasarnya Gallerian merasa bahwa putrinya itu hanya Michelle semata, jadi Nemesis itu sama sekali tidak ia anggap.

"Ancaman konyol!"

"Terserah."

"Gue gak takut!"

"Terserah."

"Coba aja!"

"Terserah."

BRUK!

Si kasir berlutut di depan Gallerian. "Tadi bercanda aja 'kan, Pak? Bisa dipecat saya kalau ada berita gituan! Tolong, Pak! Jangan, Pak!" Si kasir memohon dengan penuh penghayatan.

Tiga orang lainnya pun terhenyak takjub.

"Woah, hebat!" Nemesis berdecak kagum. Tidak dia sangka kepelitan ayahnya yang sudah akut ini bisa mengintimidasi orang seperti ini.

Lalu si kasir segera memeriksa belanjaan tiga orang wanita tersebut. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, dia berhasil memberi diskon pada semua benda itu.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya cuma bisa memberi diskon 30%."

Sebelum Gallerian bisa memprotes lagi... karena MA sudah bisa membacanya dari ekspresi wajah Gallerian yang mulai menegang, jadi dia segera menyela, "Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Itu sudah sangat cukup untuk kami."

"Hei, tapi—"

"Sudahlah Gallerian. Bayar saja. Nanti biar kuganti uangnya."

"Tunggu dulu—KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MEMBAYARNYA?"

"Aku lupa bawa uang, dan uang untuk jus anak-anak ini tadi adalah uang terakhir yang ada di dalam dompetku karena aku belum sempat ke bank. Jadi untuk kali ini, tolong bayarkan dulu," ucap MA seenaknya. "Dan lagipula di awal naskah, kau sudah disuruh untuk melakukannya, kau tahu?"

Gallerian memutar matanya, lalu mendengus. Dia sudah menduga semua ini akan terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia tetap mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menunjukkan... kartu kredit.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau punya kartu kredit, Gallerian," komentar MA lalu menyeringai, dan bergelayut sok mesra di lengan pria yang awet muda itu. Mulai menggodanya. "Mungkin—"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, aku bahkan belum bilang apa-apa."

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang mau kau bilang."

MA memutar matanya dan melepaskan dekapannya sementara Gallerian memberikan kartu kredit tersebut pada si kasir.

"Tolong tanda tangan di sini, Pak."

Gallerian langsung menandatangani sebuah kertas yang ditunjukkan oleh kasir.

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja di toko kami. Silakan datang kembali lain kali." Seharusnya itu diucapkan dengan senyum lebar dan suara riang oleh seorang kasir di toko. Tapi karena masih terbawa gondok habis berdebat tentang "hombreng" dengan Gallerian, jadi si kasir ngomongnya dengan senyum lebar dan suara datar.

Gallerian cuma mengangguk sekilas dengan muka jutek karena dia tidak peduli. Yang penting dia berhasil meminimalisir pengeluarannya sekecil mungkin hari ini.

"Hm, Nem. Kamu yakin cuma beli satu baju sama satu celana aja?" MA bertanya pada Nemesis. Kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Atau... mungkin kita harus ke toko lainnya, siapa tahu ada yang bikin kamu tertarik..." Ucapan MA terhenti ketika menyadari Gallerian memberikan tatapan mematikan padanya.

"Kau boleh bicara seperti itu JIKA belanjaan kalian TIDAK memakai UANG milikku SEPESER PUN," ucap Gallerian dengan beberapa penekanan di beberapa kata. Kelihatan banget dia itu sebenarnya mau mencak-mencak, tapi karena ini tempat umum, jadi ya mana bisa gitu. Menghancurkan _image_ _cool_-nya aja.

Tadi aja sebenarnya sudah lumayan bikin harga dirinya turun sedikit sih. Tapi ah sudahlah, namanya juga sudah cinta sama UANG, apapun akan dikorbankan termasuk _image_.

"Hoo, benarkah?"

Kalau mereka sedang berada di _mansion_, Gallerian pasti menabok tante-tante ini.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kita cuma bisa sampai di sini. Mari kita pulang."

Akhirnya sesi belanja keluarga tidak bahagia dan hancur itu hanya berakhir sampai di situ saja akibat kepelitan sang "ayah" alias Gallerian Marlon. Walaupun pada akhirnya cerita tidak sesuai dengan naskah aslinya, setidaknya Nemesis sudah menikmati hari ulang tahunnya ini, 'kan?

"Meskipun bajuku ini pakai uang hasil rampasan?" Sudahlah, Nemesis. Terima saja semua itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

"Gallerian," MA memanggil Gallerian yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hm?"

"Ayo, ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Nemesis."

"Hah?"

"Sudah jangan mengeluh. Cepatlah."

Gallerian memutar matanya. "Bagaimana caranya aku mengucapkannya?"

"Tinggal bilang 'HBD Nemesis', beres, 'kan?" MA tidak pernah habis pikir, sebenarnya selama ini Gallerian hidup di dunia mana sih? "Atau kalau kau menambahkan doa seperti semoga panjang umur, itu jauh lebih baik."

Gallerian tidak menjawab. Dia berpikir keras apakah dia harus melakukan ini.

Kemudian sang hakim melirik pada Nemesis yang berjalan di samping MA. Cewek itu memang selalu keliatan misterius, dan kalem. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, dia adalah orang yang pemarah, dan labil. Ya, itu sifat alami seorang remaja seperti dia sih. Gallerian tidak begitu ingat sejak kapan dia jadi kenal dengan Nemesis.

(Dan secara teknis, Gallerian adalah ayah tiri Nemesis. Tapi ilegal, alias tidak resmi. Halah, emangnya barang selundupan?)

"Nemesis."

"Hah?" Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut dengan malas. Tapi sebenarnya dia lumayan kaget, karena untuk pertama kalinya Gallerian memanggil namanya.

Gallerian tidak langsung berbicara. Dia malah sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba dia bingung apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Pak Tua, kau mau bicara apa? Cepatlah," Nemesis menggeram dengan kesal. Entah dia kesal karena apa. Yah namanya juga ABG labil. Tapi seharusnya Nemesis senang karena dia dibelikan baju oleh "ayah"nya meskipun entah dengan ikhlas atau tidak, bukan?

Gallerian masih saja bergeming. Dan tiba-tiba saja MA menyenggol lengannya dengan kasar.

Sebenarnya rasanya tidak terlalu sakit, tapi karena kaget, jadi Gallerian malah latah. "Eh, kau itu tidak seperti ibumu. Dia elegan, kau beringasan."

...

...

Hah.

"... _what_?" Nemesis cengo mendengar latahan Gallerian yang sangat tidak elit itu. MA ikutan cengo, sementara Michelle hanya diam karena dia ketiduran di kursi rodanya.

Gallerian masih bingung apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Atau mungkin dia pura-pura gak tau?

Padahal tadi cuma mau ngomong HBD, malah jadi menghina orang. Emang dasar manusia bermental sadistik sih!

"Gallerian... kamu..." MA memperkeruh suasana dengan mendramatisir keadaan. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Oi, LO ITU LATAH ATAU EMANG SENGAJA MAU NGEHINA GUA, HAH?" Nemesis yang awalnya sudah uring-uringan, jadi makin sewot gara-gara dibanding-bandingkan. "SYUKUR AJA LO PISTOL GUA KETINGGALAN DI RUMAH."

Trus Gallerian baru sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia pun membuang muka. "Aku tidak sengaja ngomong begitu."

"Sudahlah, Nem—"

"KENAPA SIH LO NYARI GARA-GARA MULU SAMA GUA, HAH? LO—"

Lalu sisanya harus disensor karena tidak layak untuk dipublikasikan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**END LAGI?**

* * *

.

.

* * *

* Di cerita aslinya, tidak disebutkan apakah Nemesis itu pernah sekolah. Masalah dia yang jadi pinter bahasa Inggris itu... iyain aja deh ya? Biar cepet. /dibakar

Buat yang gak tau, Nagito Shinomiya itu salah satu bintang JGV (Japan Gay Video). Berarti Nemesis itu diam-diam fujo. /gakgitu

* * *

**A/N** : SIAPA DI SINI YANG NGE-SHIP GALLERIAN X MA. TOLONG TEMANI SAYA NGE-SHIP PAIRING TERKUTUK INI AAAAA. /dilempar

Oke, awalnya cuma mau dibikin satu chapter aja. Tapi entah kenapa ujung-ujungnya muncul lagi chapter baru. Meskipun gitu, saya tetap bakal masang label _completed_ karena saya gak janji bakal apdet ini lagi. Cuma kalo lagi pengen aja. XD /seenaknya

Terima kasih buat yang udah kasih _read, review, fav,_ dan _follow_ di chapter sebelumnya. Saya jadi semangat kalo liat review kalian! XD /apaansih/ Baiklah. Mungkin ada yang mau kasih saran? Atau komentar?

* * *

03122015\. POP2. YV

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Changelog.**

24122015\. Memindahkan fanfiksi ini dari fandom **Vocaloid** ke fandom yang seharusnya, yaitu **The Evillious Chronicles**. Jadi otomatis saya harus menghapus beberapa bagian seperti _disclaimer_ buat Vocaloid, _setting,_ dan _cast._


End file.
